


The burden of command

by chaos_monkey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Ficlet, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate use of command chairs, John Sheppard is a slut and we love him for it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Sheppard is bored on the bridge of the Daedalus. Caldwell indulges him.
Relationships: Steven Caldwell/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The burden of command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts), [d_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dandelions/gifts).



> This is all ssleif's fault for putting the idea of command chair blowjobs in my head. I can never look at Caldwell _lounging_ in that chair again without thinking about... well, this.

Colonel Steven Caldwell sighed quietly to himself, watching the military leader of the entire Atlantis expedition fidgeting impatiently and pacing the bridge of the Daedalus like a bored teenager. At least no one else was on duty on the bridge at the moment to see Sheppard’s display, the skeleton crew taking the chance to rest while they could. 

"Y'know…" Sheppard said thoughtfully, spinning to a stop facing Caldwell's command chair. "We could get away with anything we wanted up here right now." 

Caldwell sighed again. "What are you talking about, Sheppard?" 

"Well, I'm just _sayin’..._ " Sheppard started moving again, towards Caldwell this time, and Caldwell's jumpsuit abruptly felt a little too warm as Sheppard's gaze raked blatantly up and down the length of his body. Maybe the environmental controls were wonky. "We've got nothing better to do. No one would know. Why not… you know, have a little fun to pass the time?" 

"That's a terrible idea, _Lieutenant_ Colonel," Caldwell said gruffly. Or tried to, at least. Keeping his voice steady proved more than a little difficult with Sheppard _prowling_ across the bridge towards him with that crooked, almost-but-entirely- _not_ innocent smile on his lips. "Anyone could just walk in."

"Ah, come on, sir," Sheppard said, rolling his eyes dramatically and coming to a stop right in front of Caldwell's chair. "No one is gonna come in. You can bring up the hallway feed if you're worried, _and—_ I'll make it quick. Just to be on the safe side," he added, grin widening and his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he stepped up on the little platform and completely un-subtly nudged Caldwell's knee open wider with his own. 

Caldwell grunted and shifted in his chair, his erection already starting to fill between his legs at the thought— and the _memories—_ of that talented mouth on his cock. Sheppard was watching him like a fucking cat, all eager leashed energy and forbidden promise and an insolent certainty that Caldwell was going to give in. 

The smug little bastard was right, of course. 

"Alright, go on then," Caldwell said, glancing around the bridge again and quickly unzipping his jumpsuit from the neck clear down to his crotch. 

Sheppard licked his lips again, eyes dark with lust and his uniform pants already tenting out slightly as he dropped to his knees between Caldwell's feet. Caldwell tugged himself out and pushed his underwear down out of the way, tucking the waistband under his balls— and then groaned as Sheppard's mouth immediately enveloped his stiffening cock in sucking wet heat. 

Spreading his knees wider and slouching down a bit further, he leaned back in his chair and distractedly called up the visual feed of the corridor leading to the bridge while Sheppard's head bobbed up and down in his lap, fingers wrapped loosely around the base of his shaft. 

"Still think this is a terrible idea, Colonel?" Sheppard asked with a knowing grin a moment later, after pulling off again with a filthy wet slurp that made Caldwell’s cock twitch in his unmoving grip. 

"Yes," Caldwell answered shortly, fisted a hand in Sheppard's already-messy hair, and shoved his mouth back down again. Sheppard went readily, his pleased hum vibrating around the sensitive head of Caldwell's cock. 

Caldwell huffed out an appreciative grunt, flattening his free hand on his belly to ruck his t-shirt up out of the way while keeping the other tangled in Sheppard's short hair, guiding him up and down. Despite what he'd said, Caldwell didn't let Sheppard speed up too quickly. It felt too fucking good, Sheppard's tongue laving over his cockhead, fist stroking up and down his shaft with _just_ the right amount of tight pressure; and with the undeniable thrill of getting sucked off in the middle of his own bridge, well… it wasn't going to take all that long anyway. 

Sheppard stopped pumping for a moment, palm pressing flat around the base of Caldwell's shaft and his mouth sinking down until Caldwell felt himself slide into the back of Sheppard's throat, that tight, hot squeeze making his cock _throb_ insistently and his breath catch in his chest. Sheppard pulled off and gasped in a ragged breath; then did it again, forcing Caldwell down his own throat once more before resuming, faster this time, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Caldwell while slurping noisily up and down his stiff, aching cock. 

" _Fuck,_ " Caldwell cursed under his breath, panting hard, eyes fixed on the sight of his own spit wet cock sliding in and out between Sheppard's reddened lips. Sheppard was just sucking at the head now, fist pumping hard, eyes holding Caldwell's gaze as that demanding pressure coiled tighter in Caldwell's gut and his balls pulled up tight, his tension building and building and _building—_

Caldwell's hips jerked and he spilled himself with a grunt and a shudder, cock pulsing into the wet heat of Sheppard's mouth. Sheppard kept sucking him while he came, tight fist milking out the very last spurts of come before he swallowed around Caldwell's twitching cock and pulled off, licking his lips with a satisfied groan. As Caldwell watched, catching his breath again and idly toying with his softening cock, Sheppard yanked his own pants open and pulled himself out. Still kneeling between Caldwell's boots, he leaned back with another groan, fisting his cock hard and fast with the same hand he'd had on Caldwell, the other shoving his own tight black t-shirt all the way up to his neck, baring the taut, heaving planes of his stomach and chest. 

He went rigid with a gasp just a scant moment or two later, staring down at himself through heavy-lidded eyes, his hand still pumping jerkily over his red, flushed cock and long spurts of milky-white come painting glistening trails up his own front. Caldwell finally tucked himself away, tugging the zip of his jumpsuit closed again while enjoying the view of Sheppard kneeling on the floor covered in his own come, mouth slack and cheeks flushed, _panting,_ stomach tightening and his whole body twitching with sporadic, convulsive tremors as the last few pulses of come dripped from the tip of his cock. 

" _Still_ think this was a terrible idea, Colonel?" Sheppard asked, eyes meeting Caldwell's again and his lips curving up into an insolent, open-mouthed smirk. Raising his hand to his mouth, he held Caldwell's gaze and lazily licked his own come off his fingers. 

Caldwell snorted and shrugged, a crooked smile tugging at his own lips. "You've had worse." 


End file.
